


水手服与姆明玩偶 续一

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	水手服与姆明玩偶 续一

　　警告！大三角=玹昀+玹俊+昀俊　　

　　好温暖，，四肢的酸痛渐渐被水波拍散，，，黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人把他抱在怀里沉进了水底，，尔后便有温热的手掌并着微漾的水波按揉抚摩着自己疲惫的身体，太舒服了……黄仁俊放松了意识彻底沉入了梦乡。

　　其实黄仁俊第二天睁开眼睛的时候心情很灰暗很灰暗。

　　即使旁边就是一丝不挂，‘玉体横陈’的董思成他也丝毫提不起兴趣。

　　这两位外表风光霁月光鲜亮丽的哥哥实际上是道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽这件事他昨天已经充分领略过了

　　只恨他之前一腔纯真无邪的初恋之情错付于人，那些懵懂心动和钦慕之情也通通喂了狗，他在这两人之间算什么？狗男男小情侣的人肉情趣玩具吗？

　　他试图从床上爬起来，但极度酸软的腰肢根本支不起身体，动作间又感觉到两个小穴里火辣辣的疼和挥之不去的异物感……

　　身体上的不适成为了压垮黄仁俊满载负面情绪的脆弱神经的最后一根稻草

　　这个在初夜就被迫挑战了三人行的虚岁16的少年怀着满满的自我厌恶和对秘密暴露后不确定未来的恐惧，或许还有身体被玷污后的不安和悔恨，完全控制不住自己的泪腺。

　　黄仁俊就那么靠在他哥的床头开始无声无息地掉起了泪珠子

　　/

　　郑在玹一进门就看见一身红红紫紫的瘦弱美少年瘫倒在床上一副电视剧里被凌辱后的良家妇女的表情抹眼泪，而一旁的董思成四仰八叉的睡得死沉，活像个吃干抹净后没心没肺只顾自己舒服的渣男。

　　‘怎么办？虽然他好像很伤心，虽然他旁边躺的是我男朋友，但我还是好想笑……’忘了自己也是渣男之一的郑在玹调动全身力量憋着笑。

　　发现郑在玹靠近的黄仁俊下意识地瑟缩着想要后退，却因为浑身肌肉酸软肾虚腰疼撑起来一瞬间又跌在床上。

　　“怎么了？”看到小孩儿惨兮兮的连爬都爬不起来，郑在玹敛起了笑意，有些担心地问他，“是身体很难受吗？”

　　‘废话，难道还会舒服？’罪魁祸首毫无自知之明的模样让黄仁俊更难受了，他无法自控地呜咽出声。

　　见小孩光哭不说话，郑在玹皱起了眉头，他有些不知所措地望向更熟悉黄仁俊的董思成，但董思成依旧沉浸在睡梦中并且丝毫没有醒来的迹象，大概是昨天最后累惨了，就让他多睡一会儿吧

　　这样想着，郑在玹扯起掉落在地的薄毯裹住了哭的一抽一抽的黄仁俊，用抱小孩的姿势把他从床上抱起来，带出了卧室。

　　黄仁俊在被抱起来的时候是拒绝的，但是他小小的反抗微弱到郑在玹压根没有察觉。两者之间的力量差距实在太过悬殊，黄仁俊只能恨恨地咬牙，‘这只肌肉猪是怕我吵醒董思成，要把我扔出去吗’

　　肌肉猪，不，郑在玹倒真没他想的那么坏，事实上消了怒火后恢复了理智的郑在玹在面对弱小可怜无助的黄仁俊时颇有些手足无措，他隔着毛毯安抚地拍着少年颤抖的脊背，端着水杯给失水过多的黄仁俊喂了点温水，然后对着情绪失控的少年愁眉苦脸，，讲真他们真的不太熟，但是昨天他和董思成对这孩子做的事几乎算是诱奸的程度，黄仁俊还不能当普通小孩看待，他也可以算是半个小女孩，所以黄仁俊现在到底在想些什么郑在玹实在猜不到，想安慰又无从说起。

　　无奈的郑在玹只能叹着气给他擦眼泪，一边摸着黄仁俊的头一边说，哥哥对不起你，哥哥要去给你们做早饭了，你先在这里坐会儿好吗

　　黄仁俊抓着郑在玹用来给他敷眼睛的热毛巾点点头，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得他心上人的男朋友比他的心上人更值得喜欢——毕竟董思成还睡死在床上　

　　发泄完情绪后他逐渐冷静了下来，郑在玹学长风评和人品都不差，现在看来就算他知道了自己的秘密也不会做什么过分的事情。

　　然后，趴在客厅的桌子边，黄仁俊看着开放式厨房里忙碌的郑在玹呆住了——那位学长没穿上衣，直接套上了围裙，昨天让黄仁俊流了不少口水的饱满胸肌把胸前的布料撑起一个不小的弧度，低胸的设计让他的事业线若隐若现，裸露出的皮肤过分白皙，在早晨的阳光下莹润着微光，他转身后能看到背部线条流畅的肌骨随着他的动作收紧起伏……妈妈，为什么他穿了比不穿还要色气？

　　闻着香味走下楼的董思成看到裹着毯子坐在客厅的黄仁俊时吓了一跳——“仁俊！你你你流鼻血了——”他抄起茶几上的纸巾就冲了过去——“黄仁俊快把头仰起来！”他按着小孩儿的额头让向后他靠在自己怀里，一边给他擦鼻子——作为他母亲至交的儿子，董思成从小看他到大，鼻黏膜脆弱的黄仁俊习惯性流鼻血的时候由他处理的次数可不少，董思成一边熟练的动作，一边说，“天气太干燥了，等会儿得把加湿器找出来。”

　　但是

　　董思成宽领T恤下裸露出红痕斑驳的的锁骨肩颈近在眼前，颈侧的咬痕怎么看怎么熟悉——黄仁俊的鼻血流的更凶了


End file.
